steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Leggy
Ruby, nicknamed Leggy by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit The Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is a recently created Gem, who is on her first mission with the Ruby troop, referred to as "Newbie" by her fellow Rubies. She is currently floating in space after Steven opened the airlock on the Moon Base. Appearance Her outfit is the regular Homeworld uniform, with her gemstone on her left thigh. Her complexion is the darkest of the Ruby troop, being more of a burgundy color. Personality She seems to be the most disoriented and confused, never knowing quite what to do. She is also the most fearful, frequently hiding behind other things. She often forgets what she's doing before she can do something in the first place. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Navy", and "Army", they form a bigger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Leggy is the newest member of their group, thus called Newbie by the others. She appears confused through most of the mission, being uninformed about their objective. Thus their approach to teaching Leggy how everything works seems to be "learning by doing". Doc pushed her out of their spaceship in the beginning of "Hit the Diamond" when Leggy was taking too long to get out for her liking, but also takes her hand and pulls her with them when they leave at the end of the episode. When scared, she also hid behind the more intimidating appearing Eyeball in "Hit the Diamond". Crystal Gems Leggy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems, but not to the same extent as some of her team members, as she seems uninformed about what they did thanks to being a relatively new Gem to the mission. Lapis Lazuli Due to their allocation in the baseball game in "Hit the Diamond", Leggy was standing frequently next to her. Showing a merry expression while looking at her, Eyeball got suspicious of Leggy, this being after she started being attentive to Ruby's friendly interaction with Sapphire. Amethyst In "Hit the Diamond", she admires Amethyst when she performs a spin dash to be faster during playing baseball. She calls her the "purple human" and tells the others that she thinks Amethyst is "really good" baseball. In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Leggy alongside with Navy especially liked her jokes, with Leggy agreeing to Navy calling her "funny and strong". When Amethyst exposes herself, Leggy shows almost no angry reaction, however fuses with the others to attack the Crystal Gems.